Me decía Ginevra
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Ginny está casada con Harry, pero a veces recuerda a su verdadero amor.


Imposible olvidar tu mirada el primer día de clases, tu mirada impone, tu mirada llena de rencor, de odio… de tristeza y de ternura; todos se te acercan con cautela, preferirían no tener que convivir contigo.

Primero sentí el mismo temor y aversión por ti que cualquier otro sentía, me uní a las burlas del grupo, lo hice por él, para atraerlo, para hacerle saber que yo estaba de su lado y poder llamar su atención, cuántas chicas desearían estar al lado de ese niño, de ese pobre huérfano que causa lástima y simpatía, su cara de inocente, de idiota que nada sabe de magia, es más muggle que mago…en cambio tú…¿cómo pude estar tan ciega durante tanto tiempo y dejarme llevar por el galán de moda de Howgarts?...

…¿qué es Harry Potter comparado con Severus Snape?...nada, absolutamente nada.

Fue en una de las prácticas de Quidditch cuando todo empezó… me sentía tan mal por haber comido demasiados dulces el día anterior …fue bastante penoso tener que acudir a ti para una pócima anti cólicos, pero los que me dieron en la enfermería no me servían para nada, llamé a tu puerta en las mazmorras….

-¿Profesor Snape?  
>Sin respuesta…<br>"Tocaré de nuevo", pensé y en cuanto alcé el brazo abriste la puerta bruscamente (Así como acostumbras cerrarla) y con cara de pocos amigos (también como acostumbras).  
>- ¿Qué pasa Srita. Weasley?, ¿tan mala educación tiene que no puede esperar a que una persona termine de orinar?<br>Me sonrojé por semejante recibimiento, agaché la vista y sin querer vi lo que realmente estabas haciendo: tu sexo estaba erecto, podía verse aún con tu capa puesta y en el suelo una revista muggle pornográfica con una pelirroja bastante voluptuosa en la portada , seguiste mi mirada y me descubriste, en vez de avergonzarte o enfadarte, me sonreíste haciendo una mueca muy perversa: "¿se parece a usted no es verdad?", dijiste…

- ¿Pero qué dice profesor?  
>Recogiste la revista, la abriste exactamente donde estaba aquella chica, colocaste la revista frente a mis ojos, retandome:<p>

- Me refiero a su rostro…es bastante tierno, angelical…fresco…como el suyo Srita. Weasley… usted tiene un cuerpo aún más tentador que el de esta... mujer…cuando usted camina su falda se mueve a un ritmo que…  
>- ¡Profesor!<p>

Estaba asustada por tus palabras, no podía ni moverme del susto, nunca había pensado que fueras un hombre tan perverso…nunca creí que te gustara algo más que las pociones, la maldad o las artes obscuras…nunca pensé que fueras un Hombre.

Como si nada dejaste la revista a un lado, preguntaste qué necesitaba y te alejaste hacia tu estante de pócimas para buscar un remedio a mis cólicos. Mientras buscabas no pude evitar recoger tu revista y comenzar a hojearla…es un secreto que sólo tú conoces: la pornografía me enloquece, me excita a más no poder, en cuanto me mostraste a esa mujer me humedecí y quería sentir más; creí que no mirabas…mientras hojeaba comencé a respirar un poco más profundo, había otro tipo con la pelirroja, en las fotos la tocaba de una manera…parecía exquisito todo aquello, no me contuve y cerré los ojos un instante…entonces te sentí cerca de mi espalda, acercaste tus labios a mi oído (¡que rica sensación!), con tu voz profunda preguntaste: "¿Te gusta?".

Me hechizaste al instante, no sé si hubiera ocurrido lo mismo con cualquier otro, pero en ese momento estabas tú, gracias a Merlín, fuiste tú quien comenzó a desnudarme y a tocarme toda, lentamente, con una sensualidad inesperada, tú seguías vestido, te sentaste en tu cama, tu rostro quedó a la altura de mis senos, los lamías de forma tan lujuriosa, tan rica…pasabas toda la lengua encima de la areola y terminabas mordisqueando los pezones, yo arqueaba la espalda gimiendo…tus labios seguían con mis senos y tus manos estaban en mis nalgas acariciándolas sin miramientos, cuando trataste de introducir un dedo me alejé un poco, pero luego me rendí a tus caricias, me sentía drogada, pensé que alguna de tus pociones me estaba haciendo daño, me dejé llevar, me abrazaste, me recostaste en tu cama…fuiste un descarado al sacarte el sexo de esa manera, como si nada lo sacaste de tu vestimenta negra, lo mostraste bastante orgulloso (¡y cómo no!, ¡qué tamaño!), estaba lleno de lubricante, llenaste con él mis labios, comencé a chuparlo, era todo un manjar, pero apenas cabía la mitad en mi boca, me pregunté si cabría " allá abajo"

- Oh Ginevra… - murmuraste mi nombre de una manera, acariciando mi cabello…te desnudaste mientras yo continuaba deleitándome con tu sexo, no pude evitarlo, babeaba por tu sexo, mi barbilla estaba llena de tu lubricante y de mi saliva, me besaste saboreándote y saboreándome, tu lengua nadando en mi boca, acariciando mi lengua…todavía lo recuerdo y me estremezco…  
>- Me obsesionas Ginevra- dijiste mientras subías mis tobillos sobre tus hombros…me penetraste cerrando los ojos, tu expresión era hermosa, gozabas tanto... me tenías prácticamente doblada mis piernas sobre tu pecho, me besabas de vez de vez y con eso me sentía totalmente atrapada por ti; atraías mis caderas a las tuyas, todo tu sexo, podía sentirlo embonar perfectamente dentro de mí, entraba y salía entero…¡delicioso!<p>

Te pellizqué varias veces, en cada orgasmo que tuve dejé marcas sobre tu tatuaje del Señor Tenebroso, por tu expresión noté que te encantaba sentir dolor en aquella figura, en mi último orgasmo sentí que la lubricación ya era excesiva, arqueé la espalda para sentirte aún más profundo…te acercaste para besarme: "¡Rasgúñame!", ordenaste y así lo hice, encajé mis uñas por toda tu espalda y eyaculaste dentro de mí.

Para entonces mi dolor de estómago había desaparecido, gracias a tu magia sexual. Te recostaste junto a mí y me hiciste acurrucarme en tu regazo…sí que sabes cómo tratar a una mujer…

Fue entonces que cada práctica de quidditch iba a la mazmorras, nunca conversamos, simplemente llegaba y tú ya estabas dispuesto, me enseñaste tanto…pero yo fingía que nada pasaba, era un niña estúpida todavía, embobada por Potter y cuando noté que yo le gustaba a los chicos empecé a sentirme la princesa de Gryffindor. Nunca te pregunté cuáles eran tus sentimientos, nunca noté o nunca quise notar que cada vez estabas más distante, que a veces querías refugiarte en mis brazos como un niño temeroso… No me di cuenta de que contigo tenía amor y con los demás era pura pachanga.

Nadie lo sabe, pero lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día en la Sala de Requerimientos, cuando Harry y yo ocultamos el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, no sólo besé a Harry, ocurrió algo más…

El beso no fue breve, en cuanto posé mis labios sobre los suyos él me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a su sexo, comenzó a jadear como perro, metiendo su lengua en mi boca como si fuera un inspector de gargantas, bastante asqueroso y brusco, la brusquedad típica de los adolescentes, pensé "¡qué decepción!, ¡nisiquiera Neville es tan bruto!"; lo peor fue cuando tocó mis nalgas, como si estuviese preparando masa…y cuando metió su mano bajo mi blusa, tratando de desabrochar el sostén como desesperado…eso fue todo, él imbécil ya se había corrido, cerró sus ridículos ojos verdes como si sintiera un enorme dolor…"uhgh… perdón Ginny…¿estuvo fabuloso no crees?"…oh sí, bastante fabuloso. Maldito Potter precoz.

Como toda niña estúpida enamorada no demostré mi decepción, dejé que Potter se creyera el gran hombre por ser la varita mágica más rápida del Oeste, me largué en cuanto pude y lo dejé solo…

Poco tiempo después se descubrió todo sobre ti…nunca lo creí, no podía ser verdad…me desesperé tanto que me refugié en mi popularidad de adolescente y en los brazos de Potter.

Hoy, amor mío, estoy frente a tu lápida… estoy esperando a mi segundo hijo…con Potter por supuesto, nunca dejé de ser una estúpida, como tú puedes verlo…es que Potter es lo único que me acerca a mi pasado contigo y además te convertiste en un héroe para él y eso es algo que ambos compartimos… Nuestro segundo hijo llevará el nombre de sus dos héroes…para mí el único héroe de esta historia eres tú, mi amado Severus.

Jamás te olvidaré.

Tuya: Ginevra.


End file.
